River's Last Song
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: The Doctor never did accept River Song's fate. What if he went back and downloaded her from the screwdriver against her will. What if River is really in the vault? What if Bill finds her and lets her out?
1. Prolouge

**I'll try to update every Sunday, but no promises, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Prologue  
** **Inside the vault**

A woman with frizzy hair sighed as she flicked through a page in her diary. Life was so boring now. Ever since the Doctor decided he couldn't have dead person wandering around the universe. If there was any consolation, it meant he was bored too. He had sworn an oath to her, to keep her there. He'd get bored though, she knew the Doctor. He'd find some human to keep him company and wouldn't be able to resist flying off somewhere in the TARDIS. He wouldn't be able to help showing off. Arrogance. Always his downfall.

She looked down at the yellowing page. The title of it was 'Jim the Fish'. She smiled to herself. Those were the days. When he was young again. With his stupid bowtie and fez. And he could never stop waving his arms. He was so different now. Old. And he wasn't her Doctor. The last time she had met her Doctor was in Manhattan. Well that was the last time she had seen her Doctor when she was alive, she had briefly met up with him later in his timeline. He seemed to have almost forgotten Amy and Rory then. He had a new friend, Clara, she had jumped into his own timeline to save him. At least they had said goodbye then, properly.

He never did like endings though, he travelled back to the library a while later. Clara hadn't been with him that time. And he had changed. Regenerated. She had only ever met him once in that regeneration, that had been their last night together. At the singing towers of Darillium. He had known it would be their last night together then. It had been perfect.

"Come with me." He had said, when he had downloaded her in the TARDIS.

"I can't." River had shaken her head. "You know the rules." He had glared at her then.

"I don't care."

"Where are you anyway?" River had asked, taking her diary off him and flicking through it. "13th regeneration," She muttered to herself flicking through her diary "He might have done Darillium."

"I really wish you wouldn't mutter under your breath." The Doctor looked at her.

"You're so grumpy now." She teased.

"Darillium." The Doctor looked at her.

"I've come from Darillium, well, not really I stayed in the TARDIS for a while, then went on adventure with Nardole, but I couldn't forget you."

"It was supposed to be the last goodbye, when Clara jumped into your timeline."

"I got bored." He turned away. "Now, I've already thought it through, we can't go traveling, but I can give that up for a while."

"But." River Song tried to protest, but the TARDIS was already whirring away and they were traveling back to Earth. "Still keep the handbrakes on?" She smiled. Oh it was good to be back with the Doctor, even if it meant breaking every law of time.

She couldn't stay forever though. That's why he put her in the vault. Kept her in there. That way she was safe. He knew she wanted to go back, he knew she knew she had to. So he swore an oath, to keep her locked away. He was only acting out of love, River knew that, she just couldn't accept it. He was keeping her prisoner.

Here she was 70 years later still in the vault. That's what she had heard them call it anyway. Nardole and the Doctor. She knew sooner or later, he would get bored though. It was the Doctor, he always did. She had heard about the time he lived on Earth with Amy and Rory when the cubes had come, he had got bored in half an hour. He certainly must have grown a lot more patient since then.

"Sir, you can't." She heard Nardole's voice from outside.

"It's only one small trip." He replied "And it's for Bill not me." So he had found a friend on Earth.

"Then, sir, I must insist on coming with you." Nardole said.

"Fine, come if you really want, but you're the one who's so bothered about guarding the vault. She's not got to escape if we go on one small trip."

"It's not just been one though, has it sir?" Nardole nagged.

"And she's not noticed yet." The Doctor says "And I doubt she ever will." A few minutes later River heard the whirring of the TARDIS. Then silence. Then the whirring again. She wasn't fooled though. He could have been gone for years.

"Sir come on, you have to check." She heard Nardole say.

"Worry guts." He said and there was a small knock on the door of the vault.

"Who's even in there?" She heard a girl's voice. Must be Bill she thought.

"No one you need to worry about. Now, go upstairs and serve chips or whatever it is you do." She heard footsteps.

"Sir, this has to stop, if you want to keep her, this has to stop." Nardole whispered anxiously.

"Oh go away Nardole, it's nothing to do with you."

"But sir, your oath. You swore."

"What I swore is between me and her." The Doctor snapped. "Now go, I want to talk to her alone." She heard footsteps going away once more. "River, can I come in?" She remained silent. Maybe he'd go away. "I'm only doing this because I love you." He sighed, but then walked off.

She turned back to her diary, but looked up when she heard footsteps a while later.

"Er, hello?" She heard the girl's voice from earlier, obviously she had snuck back. "Who are you? Why does the Doctor keep you locked up?"

"Unlock the door and I'll tell you." She replied, maybe she could finally make her escape, after all these years of waiting.

"But the Doctor says you're dangerous."

"How many times has your life been in danger when you've been with him?" River sighed.

"But there must be a reason he keeps you locked up. Why?"

"The Doctor is a very complicated man." She begins "And he doesn't like endings. I knew when my time was, but he doesn't. He wants me to stay with him."

"Why don't you want to stay with him though?"

"Open the door. Please." River walked over to it. She heard one of the bolts locking it slide away. "I'm dead." Outside the vault Bill looked horrified and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It happened a long time ago." River whispered "But the Doctor doesn't accept it so he sort of downloaded me, onto a screwdriver."

"You mean he has more than one of those things?"

"No. They're just different versions. Same hard drive, they just look different. Anyway, he used it to bring me back."

"But, why don't you want to be with him, if you were happy."

"He's breaking every law of time that his people made. This isn't allowed to happen. It's just not meant to be." She heard the 2nd lock slide back.

"Do all of us die?" She heard Bill ask. "I mean, when he talks about his past, which hardly ever happens, he always looks sad."

"No. He's a time lord. That means he can never spend his life with someone, he's practically immortal. They always leave him. Or yes, sometimes, very occasionally, they do die." River remembered the last time she saw her parents. They had just escaped. Everything was fine. Then there was the angel. She knew Amy would always pick Rory. It had always been Rory.

"I-I have to go." Bill said, backing away.

"No, I didn't mean to scare you. It's, it's just complicated. Danger follows you everywhere. You must have realised that by now. But being with the Doctor, it's the best thing ever and I wouldn't change it for the world." She heard a fumble on the final lock. "Bill, he's worth it." The final lock slid out of the bolt.

"What happened to them?" Bill asked. "The people who travelled with him?"

"I don't know. Not all of them anyway. He doesn't like to talk about them. There was Rose, they were in love, but she ended up trapped in a parallel universe. She kept trying to come back, and she did. Not for long though. It was complicated. There ended up being two versions of the Doctor, but one was part human. He could never regenerate, so they went back to the parallel world and lived together. Then there was Martha, she just decided to leave him. She loved him, but he didn't love her. Donna was next."

"How many were there?"

"I don't know. He's had many lives though, the Doctor."

"What happened to her?"

"He had to wipe her memory, every memory of him, or space or aliens. It all had to go. Her mind would have burned up otherwise." A tear fell down Bill's cheek.

"But I-." She wiped the tear away. "When the Doctor and I, when we first met and had our first adventure, he tried to wipe my memory. And I said. Imagine, imagine if it was him. He changed his mind, he said I could go, but not to tell anyone. Was that why?"

"Maybe, he's so complicated no one will probably ever know."

"Was she the last one, before me?" Bill asked. River shook her head.

"No. Then I come in. Well, not until later. He met my mum, Amy, and they travelled for a while and then she introduced him to my dad. Then my mum became pregnant, with me. I was conceived in the time vortex though."

"The time what?"

"It's complicated. It's the thing time lords look into to become, well time lords." River took a breath "Only it meant when I was conceived I was a time lady. I was kidnapped and then stuff happened. I regenerated a couple of times. Tried to kill the Doctor, that was complicated though, I didn't know what I was doing. Then I gave all my regenerations to save him. We never really travelled together as such. We just met up. He came whenever I called. Then my parents were zapped back into the past and the Doctor could never see them again."

"What about you?"

"We're both time lords remember, our timelines are more complicated. Stuff that had happened for him, hadn't happened for me yet. So yes I did see them again, but younger versions of them. They didn't even know who I was for most of it. Then I called for him one day, but the message was messed up in his timeline, he came too early. He had never met me. I died saving him in the end."


	2. Chapter 1

**I just want to answer a few questions that were asked** **by** **Akihiro1997** **in the reviews. First of all, that is a really good point about the body, I'm going to come up with some way and put it in one of the next few chapters so you know. Now for the second question, the Doctor wanted to make sure they weren't in any danger because if she died, there too it would mean time got really wibbly wobbly timey wimey, also from the time lords' reactions when the Doctor tried to bring Clara back to life, they probably wouldn't like it if he went and downloaded River. Onto you last question, basically, I didn't even know that the Diary of River Song audio drama was a thing and I'm only basing it off the TV series I don't know enough about anything else. So I don't know anything about her meeting other regenerations of the Doctor apart from 12, 11 and 10. Also, I didn't say that she didn't know the 12** **th** **Doctor well, it's just she spent more time having adventures with 11, so I assumed they would have a closer bond, but that was just my interpretation. I hope this has answered your questions and thanks for reviewing.**

 **What did you guys think of yesterday's episode (if you haven't watched it and don't want spoilers I'm gonna put my opinion at the end of the chapter in bold so you don't get spoilers)?**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Torchwood**

Beep! Beep! Beep! A computer flashed red and Captain Jack ran over and tapped the screen frantically.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked him, glancing away from the alien bacteria she was studying under the microscope.

"No, no, no." Jack muttered, pulling out his phone.

"What?" Gwen asked frustrated.

"The vault's been breached." Jack replied, now tapping his phone quickly.

"What's the vault?" Gwen asked.

"A thing the Doctor's guarding, but he's asked me to keep an eye on it too. He says that whatever happens, it cannot under any circumstances be breached. There's something dangerous in it. So dangerous he can only leave the Earth in an absolutely dire emergency."

"What's in the vault though?" Gwen asked, standing up.

"I don't know. The Doctor wouldn't tell me, but when he told me about it, he had a look on his face as if the whole universe will be wiped out of existence if it gets out." Jack turned around and grabbed his coat. "I have to go, you'll have to hold the fort here."

"But-" Gwen tried to protest.

"I'll be fine. I'm immortal, you have to stay here in case I need you." Jack picked up a gun and slipped it in his coat.

"I'll see you later." Gwen said, turning back to the microscope.

"Not if I see you first." Jack grinned, running out.

 **The TARDIS inside the Doctor's office at the university**

"Nardole, where's Bill?" The Doctor asked, looking around the TARDIS.

"You do know she has her own life, don't you sir?" Nardole replied.

"Really?" The Doctor looked up. "But that's just boring. Who would want a boring life when they could fly around the universe in all of time and space with me?"

"Well sir, not everyone wants someone attempting to kill them every second of their lives."

"That's just boring." The Doctor looked at the screen showing him the outside of the TARDIS. He looked surprise. "Looks like we have a visitor. Show him in Nardole." Nardole grumbled as he went.

"Regenerated since I last saw you." Jack grinned at Nardole and ran into him, giving him a hug.

"Oh, erm, well I'm not actually." Nardole began, while opening the TARDIS. Jack looked around.

"And you've redecorated. I'm not really feeling it. And." He saw the Doctor "Oh. This must be your companion. He's a bit old for you isn't he."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor looked angry.

"Oh, he's Scottish, you always wanted to be Scottish, do you remember, Scottish and ginger."

"Nardole, what is going on?" The Doctor turned to Nardole, who closed the door.

"Nardole, is that your actual name Doctor?" Jack looked stunned. "No wonder you just tell everyone to call you Doctor."

"I'm not the Doctor." Nardole faced Jack.

"But then-" Jack stopped and looked at the Doctor "Oh."

"Who are you calling old?" He said "You're the one who can never die."

"Technically I can, I just come back to life again straight away."

"Details, details." The Doctor grumbled.

"You've regenerated since we last met."

"Twice." The Doctor turned a screen on top of the console around so he could look at it properly. "It's been a while since I've had the face I last met you with."

"I preferred you before. You're grumpy now."

"I'm Scottish, it's my job." The Doctor grinned. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I got your message you sent me about the vault." Jack tapped his vortex manipulator.

"That was years ago."

"I know, and I set up stuff so I'd be alerted if it was breached."

"And?"

"It has."

"What?" The Doctor ran around the console pressing various buttons and pulling different levers. "How?" The whirring of the TARDIS started and Jack fell onto the metal pole running behind him.

"Oof. Can't say I haven't missed this." He grinned, pulling himself up. "I don't know how, I thought you would already know."

"Well I didn't." The whirring of the TARDIS stopped and Nardole opened the door. They were next to the vault. It's doors were open, revealing the room behind them. Empty, except for a piano the Doctor had given River for her birthday. "No. No. No." The Doctor ran out the TARDIS and the other two followed.

"You knew the vault would only keep her locked up indefinitely sir." Nardole said.

"What was in the vault?" Both the Doctor and Nardole ignored him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take me back." River stepped out in front of the vault.

"Get back in, River, please. This way we can always be together." River pulled a gun out and pointed it and Jack.

"It has to be this way. You know everyone has their time. I'm living on borrowed time. This isn't even living. This is being. Now take me back or he dies."

"Why am I the one being shot at?" Jack complained. "And who is this psycho woman?"

"Oh, she married the Doctor." Nardole explained.

"And I'm also supposed to be dead." River said.

"Hey, so am I." Jack grinned.

"Why do you always find the need to flirt?" The Doctor turned to Jack.

"I was only pointing out a similarity between us."

"Saying hello is flirting for you."

"Anyway, you never told me you got married."

"The last time we met I wasn't. Well I was but that was to Queen Elizabeth the 1st."

"I'm not judging." Jack grinned

"Stop this Doctor, un-download me." River's finger hovered over the trigger.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother shooting me." Jack said "I'm kinda immortal."

"Wonderful, the person I chose to use as a bargaining chip is immortal so it won't work." River rolled her eyes. "Oh well, I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess you leave me no other choice." She stopped pointing the gun at Jack and held it up. To her own head. "Either way I die, but this way causes a paradox. This way you can't ever see me again."

"River please, be rational." The Doctor begged, running his fingers through his short grey hair in desperation.

"I am. You've spent too long alone Doctor. And we both know that's not good for you. You can't be alone. You don't cope, you need someone. You get sad and stop being rational after a while."

"No one ever stays with me for long." The Doctor replied.

"What about Clara, where's she?" River questioned. The Doctor's eyes started to tear up.

"She died, I found Gallifrey though, I bought her back and stole another TARDIS. She ran off with it and an old friend we'd met. They said they'd go back the long way round, I never saw her again."

"I'm not the only one then. The only one you keep from dying. You let her go back, why not me?"

"I let you die for me. I let you die for me and I hadn't even met you."

"Take me back, or I'll do it." River's hand started to shake as she held the gun up to her head.

"River please." The Doctor begged, leaning against the TARDIS in grief.

"I love you, I always and completely love you." River looked him in the eye "I always have, but it was my time a long time ago." Her finger was almost on the trigger.

"Don't." Bill stepped out from behind the TARDIS.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" The Doctor looked stunned.

"I'll get him to take you back."

"Oh, you will, will you?" The Doctor glared at her.

"Take her back or I will leave now and never return." Bill glared at him.

 *****Spoilers on Dr Who yesterday*****

 **I was happy that the Doctor finally told Bill, but I thought it would be funny if she had also been killed if love hadn't been consent. Actually, it probably wouldn't have been cos she's my favourite companion after Donna (only new who never watched old who, though I have got genesis of the daleks on dvd, I'm trying to get a few episodes of each doctor just so I get a general idea of each one so I can get more episodes on them). I will literally cry so much when Bill leaves. Her questions are great. I think my favourite was in Smile:**

 **Bill: Why are you Scottish**

 **Dr: Because I'm angry**

 **Bill: Seriously though?**

 **Dr: Because I go around planets demanding independents.**

 **Anyway I'm really happy that Missy's in next week's episode. I love Missy so much. I can't wait until John Simm is in it. He's so evil and mad. Anyways, what did you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Akihiro1997** **, I hope this chapter will answer your question about River's body, and as to why Jack didn't recognise the Doctor, I meant to put it in last week's chapter, but I completely forgot, but basically, the Doctor sent a message to Torchwood addressed to Jack, which is why Jack knew about the vault but didn't recognise the Doctor.** **Akhiro1997, I hope this answers your questions, and thank you for reviewing.** **IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74** **thank you for your review too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Just outside the vault**

"You wouldn't. Your life would be too boring and ordinary." Bill walked up to him and slapped him.

"Normal humans may not have a time machine but that doesn't stop us having fun. That doesn't mean we're boring. We're the opposite of boring. We have more imagination than you could ever have."

"You still wouldn't leave me."

"You underestimate me so much. What you are doing, it's just wrong." Bill yelled at him. "Don't you see it; wouldn't you hate to be locked up for years and years? River has feelings. River is a person, doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'm protecting her. This way she can live."

"I don't want to." River's finger wavered slightly over the trigger. "This, us, we're over. It ended a long time ago Doctor. It ended the moment I called you to the library. It seems so long ago, but it must be even longer for me."

"I will leave you Doctor." Bill looked at him pleadingly.

"I-I'll take you back, on one condition." River's finger moved away from the trigger. "We have one last adventure. You and me. In the TARDIS. And then we'll go straight back. Back to the library and say goodbye." River took the gun away from her head.

"Thank you."

"I'm coming with you." The Doctor and River stared at Bill. "To make sure you do take her back."

"Me too." Jack said "I miss life in the TARDIS.

"Fine." The Doctor sighed and Bill ran into the TARDIS followed by River Song, who was still holding her gun.

"Is that the gun you shot her with?" The Doctor asked, striding to the console.

"Who, the TARDIS?"

"Yeah." The TARDIS started to shudder and jerk as the whirring noise started.

"Of course." River smiled "Where are we going to?"

"I don't know." The Doctor smiled "I set it so the TARDIS decides."

"A surprise, you always did like them." River smiled. The TARDIS jerked about some more and hurled Bill into Jack's arms. She stumbled away quickly.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well hello. We haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" He smiled at Bill.

"Bill." She replied "How did you meet the Doctor?"

"World war 2, it was complicated, it doesn't matter. Tell me about yourself though."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." The Doctor looked at Jack as he walked over to the door to open it.

"Try what?" Jack tried to look innocent.

"Flirting."

"You and River do it." Jack argued.

"We're married."

"So what?" Jack grinned.

"Bill wouldn't go for you in a million years."

"I've dated a sontaron before Doctor; of course Bill could go for me." Wham! Jack clutched his cheek. "Oww!" He yelled as Bill bought her hand back down. Jack stopped clutching his bright red cheek.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Fine, okay sorry." Jack said, walking to the door of the TARDIS.

"Bet you won't be able to get a kiss out of her by the end of our adventure." The Doctor whispered as he went past.

"Fine, if I do, you tell me the code to get my vortex manipulator working again."

"If you don't, you hand it over to me, for good." The Doctor looked stern.

"Sure thing boss. Anyway, how did you get River to have a physical body again?" He asked. "You mentioned that on some adventure you had had with Donna you met a woman called River who knew you from your future, but she died."

"Yes." The Doctor said. "She knocked me out so she could die in my place."

"But then how has she got her physical body back, I mean it's dead isn't it?"

"I used up my remaining regenerations to make it alive again. Then I wired it up to the T.A.R.D.I.S so her mind was put back in it."

"So you'll just die now, you won't just… Bright beams of light shooting out of you." The Doctor laughed.

"Yes."

"If she dies before she gets back to the library, what will happen?" He asked.

"Nothing, maybe."

"Maybe, I don't like the sound of that." Jack looked at him.

"Well, I'm not sure, there's a small chance that a couple of laws of time may be broken because River's death is a fixed point, so I'm not sure what will happen if she dies somewhere else as well after she already died. That's why I was so careful to make sure nothing happened to her."

"Where are we?" Bill asked, ignoring the Doctor and Jack's conversation and stepping out.

"Farlon."

"Where's that?" Bill asks.

"Somewhere in the universe."

"Doctor, isn't this where the headless monks originate from?" River asked him.

"Yes, but it's in the future, they're dying out now. They can't hurt you River."

"Who are there headless monks?"

"They're basically what they sound like. Headless monks." Nardole explains.

"What's so bad about them?"

"They helped the people who took me as a baby and made me into a weapon to kill the Doctor." River said.

"That was a long time ago though, even the myths of it happening will have died out amongst their people now."

"Why did they want to kill the Doctor?" Asked Bill.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Jack turned to her.

"Yes." Nardole sighed.

"How do you cope?" Jack sighed.

"With great difficulty, now come on." The Doctor sighed leading them through the cobbled streets.

"So," Jack caught up with Bill "If I'm not your type, who is?"

"Not you." She replied bluntly.

"Well I figured that." He said "Is it the Doctor?"

"No way." Bill laughed. "He's way too old."

"Hey!" The Doctor protested "I'm only 2000 years old."

"I get your point." Jack laughed "But then I am pretty old too."

"You're immortal, it doesn't count." Nardole said. A cloaked figure appeared in front of them.

"By orders of the Silence, and by the power of the headless monks I command you to come with me."

"I think we should get back to the TARDIS." Nardole started backing away quickly.

"I have been ordered to bring all of you."

"Ordered, by who?" The Doctor asked.

"I will not answer questions." He said. "Now you will come with me."

"Not until you tell me who you work for."

"You will find out if you come with me."

"Why didn't you say so before?" The Doctor grinned. "Lead on then." They followed the cloaked man into a tall building and were led to a long table, at the end of it was a box. The hooded man undid the box and left, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Doctor."

"Arghhh!" Bill screamed when she saw the blue head. "Doctor what is that?"

"What is that? I am most highly offended, girl. I am a humanoid." The blue head glared at her. "I am Dorium Maldover. Or at least the head."

"You were beheaded at demon's run." River stared at him. "How did your head end up here?"

"A few monks escaped and found my head centuries later, they had no real leader so I became their leader."

"You could say he became the head of the monks." Jack sniggered. Nardole and Bill laughed, but the Doctor and River ignored him.

"Oh, Captain Jack, it has been a long time."

"How do you two know each other?" The Doctor asked immediately.

"Jack used to be one of my most loyal customers." The Doctor glared at Jack.

"What? He was pretty cheap and reliable. It was before I met you." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"How did I not guess?"

"Why have you called us here?" River looked at Dorium.

"Revenge." He laughed. They looked around and saw while they had been talking the room had been filled with headless monks. "You left me Doctor, now I will kill your friends and make you watch, before I kill you." River pulled out her gun and started pointing it at the nearest monk.

 *****Yesterday's episode of Doctor Who Spoilers*****

 **What did you guys think? Me and my sister sat there cracking up when he got shot, he did it so overdramatically and his arms just flew up in the air and he slumped down. I'm laughing just thinking about it. I was kinda disappointed with the lack of Missy; media had played it up to look like that she was in it a lot and she probably had about 10mins of screen time in total. Bit annoying really. And she didn't pronounce 'c'est super' or 'caliente' right, I was raging so much about that. She needed to exaggerate the 'r' in super less and the 'e' less in caliente. I was also pretty annoyed that the Doctor didn't actually go evil. From the stuff I'd seen I thought he had gone properly evil for the whole episode, but it turned out to be 10mins of pretending. Lol that's my mini rant over. I did quite like it though and can't wait until next weeks episode.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Updates may start becoming a bit irregular because of exams, but I'll try and get a chapter out at least every 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dorium Maldover's house, Farlon**

The headless monks drew their blazing swords and stepped closer.

"Stop them or I'll kill you." River swung her gun around to the box.

"My body's already dead."

"Let them go." The Doctor glared at Dorium.

"You let me die."

"If you were truly dead, you wouldn't be here." The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out. "And if I could have saved, you I would."

"You made me go." Dorium glared.

"It was to repay a debt." The Doctor said, before adding. "One that had almost cost me my life."

"Your head didn't get chopped off."

"Your brains will be splattered on the wall in a minute if you don't call them off."

"Fine, I won't kill you. If you don't resist." Dorium sighed. "Lock them up." The blazing swords stopped blazing and the monks walked in a tight bundle around them as they escorted them to a large room at the top of a spiral staircase. They searched the five for weapons and Jack and River's guns were taken. Then they were roughly pushed in and the door slammed behind them.

"Why did we have to go with him?" Nardole complained, why couldn't we have just gone back to the T.A.R.D.I.S just this once?"

"Didn't you want to know who their leader was?" The Doctor says. "Don't you ever feel curious about anything?"

"Not if it might get me killed, no." Nardole huffed and slumped down against the wall. The Doctor started examining the door.

"Why don't you just use that hideous thing you call a sonic screwdriver on it?" Bill asked.

"It's made of wood." He replied.

"So your telling me that thing can get through anything but wood. What's the point in that?" Bill moaned and slumped down next to Nardole. Jack grinned at her and sat down next to her.

"Guess this gives us a bit of time to get to know each other."

"I'm Bill, pleased to meet you." She said sarcastically.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service." Jack grinned, determined to win her over.

"We know each other now, we don't need to talk."

"I'm waiting for that vortex manipulator." The Doctor grinned.

"I haven't lost yet." Jack scowled.

"Shut up." River said, annoyed by all the bickering. They turned to face her. "While you lot have all been arguing, I've been searching the room, you know there's a window directly above a lake we can just jump into.

"I can't swim." Nardole said immediately "And I'm scared of heights." River sighed, and started to open the window.

"Wait you said the door was made of wood didn't you?" Bill stood up suddenly.

"Yes, why?" The Doctor looked at her.

"For the smartest person I know, you really are thick." She grinned. "Wood. A wooden door, how hard can it be to knock down?"

"You should definitely keep this one." Jack grinned, walking to the other end of the room.

"Does this mean we don't have to jump out of the window?" Nardole said.

"If we can kick it down."

"It always works in films." Bill said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Get out the way." Jack said, charging at the door. Bash! His shoulder collided with it. "Ow. It's harder than it looks."

"Oh for goodness' sake, I'll do it." River closed the windows and ran at the door. A small crack ran up the door from where she hit it. "See." She said. "You finish it now." She told Jack, rubbing her shoulder. He ran at it again and several more cracks appeared. Bill pushed the door with her hands, but it still held strong.

"Just one more go should do it." Jack puffed, getting ready to charge at it once more, but River was already there. A plank of wood fell through to the other side.

"Simple." River said.

"I could have done that." Jack said, flexing his muscles.

"Come on." Bill said, starting to pull other planks away. "Oh no. We may have an issue." She said, looking through the half broken down door.

"Of course there is. There always is." Nardole complained.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"A headless monk's standing about a meter away from us guarding the door." Bill said.

"I'll deal with it." Jack said, pulling some more wood away.

"You can't, your unarmed." Bill said, pulling him back away from the door.

"I'm also immortal." He reminded her. "If it kills me, I'll just come back again anyway." He said, jerking his arm away. "And is that a hint of worry for me a heard?"

"Hahaha." She scowled. "Just because I don't want you to die, it doesn't mean I have a crush on you."

"Everyone has a crush on me though." Jack grinned. "See you guys in a minute. He squeezed through the hole in the door and crept up on the monk and kicked it hard in the back. The monk turned quickly and held its blazing sword up. Jack ducked and tried to twist it out of his grip. He failed and the sword cut straight through his chest. The monk turned back around as Jack fell to the ground.

"I thought he was immortal, why is he dead?" Bill asked fearfully.

"It just takes a couple of minutes, wait." The Doctor said, and soon enough Jack stood up again.

"Hey, you, you think I'm dead or something I thought we were fighting." He said to the monk, grabbing and twisting one of its arms behind its back before it could react. It bought the sword around with its other arm but Jack kicked it out of his hand. He ran and grabbed it and stabbed the monk through the chest. He turned to Bill. "I told you I'd be okay."

"Let's just get out of here." Nardole said, climbing through the door.

"I want to find Dorium first." River said, snatching the sword off Jack. "I'll catch you guys up."

"No, we stick together." The Doctor said. River sighed and started walking down the stairs to go back into the room with Dorium in.

 *****Yesterday's episode of Dr Who spoilers*****

 **What did you guys think? I didn't really think it was amazing but it was so British the way they were on Mars and drinking tea and for a sign they wrote 'God save the queen'. I was happy Missy was in, even if she only got like 3 seconds of screen time. Next week's episode looks good though.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I just about managed to get it typed up, sorry if it's not amazing I couldn't spend as long on it as usual. Though do you think writing fanfiction counts as English revision. It's creative writing, right? Anyway, Akihiro, the reason they couldn't have just used the vortex manipulator to escape was because that would be highly logical and boring xD. No, basically I needed to do it like this so that stuff that I've planned to happen later on could happen.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dorium's house, Farlon**

She checked it was empty and then stormed in.

"You took longer than I thought to escape." He said.

"I'm going to kill you."

"No." Dorium said.

"And what's stopping me?" River held the sword so the tip was touching his forehead.

"That sword," He nodded to the one River was threatening him with. "Belongs to one of the headless monks. They've put protections on it. If you use it against me, one of your friends will die." He nodded to the four gathered in the doorway.

"River, please don't do this." Bill said.

"He tried to hurt us." River said.

"Killing him isn't going to solve everything." The Doctor looked at his wife. "Please, we can come back later, you can use something that won't kill one of us." A loud swish caused everyone to spin around in time to see Jack's head spinning away from his body, spurting blood in all directions. The head rolled onto the floor and the Doctor could have sworn he saw it winking at him as it did. "We have to go."

"Grosse." Bill said, wiping a speck of blood that splattered onto her off her face.

"I'll be back, and you will regret this." River said, flinging the sword to the side. The Doctor grabbed Jack's head and gave it to Nardole.

"Any second now he's gonna come back to life and be pretty confused, you can explain it to him." Nardole took the head reluctantly and they ran.

"Hey, why are you holding me?" Jack said as they ran out the house. "Put me down." He looked down. "Where'd my body go?" Then his head fell silent as he died again. "Woah what's happening?" He asked when he once again came back to life.

"You were." Jack died again while Nardole tried to explain.

"What the-" Jack came back to life, Jack died.

"Beheaded." Nardole said the next time he came back to life as they entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Give him here." Nardole handed him to the Doctor who ran to the console and started plugging wires into his head.

"Hey! Stop playing pass the parcel with me!" He protested and once more died.

"Will he be okay?" Bill asked.

"He's immortal." River replied, though she wasn't sure herself what would happen: nothing like this had ever happened before. He died a few seconds after he came back to life because he didn't have a body, but he was immortal so he just kept coming back to life.

"I've secured him so he shouldn't keep dying." The Doctor said, tapping the screen.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Jack had come back to life again.

"You were beheaded by the headless monks." Nardole said.

"Where's my body?" Jack asked.

"They were about to kill us, we had to run." The Doctor said. "Besides, once they behead you, your body becomes one of them."

"But I work so hard to keep in such good shape." Jack complained. "And all my flirting on Bill has gone to waster, it has my vortex manipulator."

"To think, I only had to chop your head off to get it off you." The Doctor sighed. "And you would have never got Bill to date you anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Jack raised his eyebrows at the Doctor, then he looked at Bill. "You like me don't you?"

"No!" Bill walked up to him. "No, I will never like you in that way."

"If you had more time to get to know me you would."

"She really wouldn't." The Doctor muttered.

"Why not?"

"I'm gay." Bill glared at him.

"You mean that was just a ploy to get my vortex manipulator off me?" Jack looked so disappointed as the Doctor nodded. "And good for you." He added to Bill.

"It was too dangerous for you to keep hold of it Jack, you know that."

"I don't have it anymore though."

"No, it's gone to even more dangerous hands." The Doctor said. "Who knows what Dorium will use it for if he finds out the code. It's a good thing that only I know the code." He walked towards a screen with post-it-notes with reminders written in Galifreyan and pulled it round towards him to look at it properly before his smile fell from his face as a distant memory resurfaced.

"What?" Bill asked sharply. "Doctor what's wrong?"

"It's written in the tower of London." He said. "Sorry Jack, we're going to have to leave you here a while." He took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on Jack's face. "The Wi-Fi in here is pretty good. Just don't check my browser history."

"What the-?" Jack said.

"I said don't."

"Why didn't you just use incognito?" Jack asked.

"Because I can just tell people not to check my browser history."

"Why did you write the code down in the tower of London?" River asked.

"Had to. I had to carve it into a wall so Clara could get it hundreds of years later and use the vortex manipulator to rescue us."

"Us, I thought it was just you and Clara that travelled together." River said sharply.

"Oh there were three of me."

"I feel sorry for this Clara, one of you is bad enough." Bill muttered.

"Agreed." Nardole said.

"Anyway, the number's still on the wall, so I have to go back until just after UNIT got the number and chip away that bit of the wall."

"What if Dorium gets the code in between you writing it and chipping it away?" River asks.

"He shouldn't be able to." The Doctor said. "Unless he got it off someone before he was beheaded." The T.A.R.D.I.S started shuddering and whirring and The Doctor started running around to different controls.

"See you wouldn't have this issue if the seats were close enough to reach the controls." Bill mocked.

"River Song, is that a vortex manipulator I see on your wrist there?" Jack asks suddenly.

"You're not stealing hers." The Doctor said immediately.

"It looks really like mine." River stared down at it. "There's a dent on the back isn't there." River nodded. "I could tell from the way it's strapped on. Could you lift the brown flap and read the initials written on?" He said.

"Captain J Harkness." She read in amazement. "It's yours."

"How is that possible?" Jack asked. "I've never met you before today."

"Dorium Maldover." River said. "He gave it to me, along with the hand it was still on. It must have been yours."

"What did you do with my hand?" Jack asked.

"I disposed of it." She replied.

 **(By the way I may have got details of the vortex manipulator wrong, I did try to use wiki for help, but I'm not 100% sure so sorry if it's wrong).**

 *****Yesterday's episode of Dr Who Spoilers*****

 **I thought it was pretty good, but I think the Doctor's slowly dying and he doesn't have regeneration energy for some reason. I mean look at the series so far. When he was blinded he said he would never see again, but surely he would when he regenerated. He could have used up the regeneration energy to save Missy when she was going to get killed. And in last week's episode Missy asked if he was okay, so she may be able to sense that he's dying. It would also explain why he's trying so hard to make sure Missy turns good because he wants her to take his role when he's gone. I ship Missy and the Doctor so much now too. Next week's episode looks awesome though. I can't wait to see John Simm as the Master again. What were your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and please do continue, I love hearing what you have to say. My exams finish on Wednesday (though technically I have more, but they aren't on my timetable, it's really weird and complicated), anyway, it means that I will have more time to write so chapters will probably get longer and better (hopefully). I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **UNIT HQ, the tower of London**

"We have the T.A.R.D.I.S trying to land ma'am." A soldier said to Kate Stewart.

"He knows he can't land it in here, track it to where he does land it."

"Yes ma'am." The soldier ran off out of Kate's office while speaking into his radio.

"What is the Doctor doing?" Kate muttered to herself before going back to her work.

 **The T.A.R.D.I.S**

"Is it supposed to be making weird noises?" Bill asked as the T.A.R.D.I.S started rocking violently and making odds groaning noises.

"Well, probably not. But then I am trying to land it in a T.A.R.D.I.S protected area." The Doctor replied, rushing around to press six buttons on different area of the console at the same time.

"Erm, sir?" Nardole said.

"What? Hurry up Nardole, I haven't got all day." The Doctor snapped.

"Well, technically you've got a time machine so you have." Bill pointed out.

"Why don't you just land it right next to the tower of London."

"Because that's a really stupid ide-" The Doctor stopped. "Actually that's a good point." He quickly changed the coordinates and the T.A.R.D.I.S stopped shaking.

"You have been commanded to come with us." A UNIT soldier stood in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oh what does Kate want this time?" The Doctor sighed. "Jack, we shouldn't be too long." He walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and Nardole, Bill and River followed him.

"This way." The soldier said, leading them towards the tower of London.

"I'll take them from here." A young woman with a long stripy scarf and question marks on her crisp white collar said.

"Of course." The soldier said.

"Hello Osgood." The Doctor smiled at her as she started to hyperventilate and quickly bought her inhaler out of her pocket and took several long breaths.

"Sorry. Hello Doctor," She looked at the other three. "Nardole, River and Bill."

"How do you know who I am?" River asked sharply. "I've never had any interactions with UNIT."

"We keep tabs of all the Doctor's companions, in case there's a crisis and we need the Doctor." Osgood explained. "Though according to our files you and this regeneration of the Doctor only meet once, and that wasn't on Earth."

"He bought me back to life for a bit, but he's taking me back to the library soon." River glared at him.

"Oh." She didn't quite know what to say.

"So why does Kate want to see us?" The Doctor asked, walking alongside Osgood.

"I don't know. She's probably angry about the peace treaty. You only left a few minutes ago." Osgood said.

"Eh, she's always angry at me." The Doctor dismissed.

"Ah Doctor. Back again." Kate said, standing up as they entered her office. "And I see you've bought some companions. River, Nardole and Bill. I believe I haven't met you three before." She shook hands with the three of them.

"How come everyone knows who I am?" Bill whispered to the Doctor suspiciously.

"They always do that, so they can contact me if they need to."

"Why don't you just get a phone like a normal person?"

"Does he seem like a normal person to you?" Nardole asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Good point." Bill grinned. "So, what is this place?" She asked looking around.

"UNIT." Kate replied. Bill still looked lost. "The Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"Why isn't it UIT then?" Bill said.

"It used to stand for United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, it was changed but UNIT stuck."

"We just need to check something out and then we'll just go." The Doctor said, striding over to one of the old pillars in her office from when the Tower of London was used for keeping prisoners, took a chisel out of his pocket and started scratching an old mark away.

"Hey!" Kate protested. "We still need that." The Doctor sighed.

"You know the rules." He stopped for a moment and walked over to Kate. "Sorry, I've just realised there's something I need to do first, can I borrow your phone." Kate sighed, but took it out, unlocked it and handed it over. The Doctor swiped through her album and deleted a photo before handing it back. "Thanks." He went back to scratching the number away.

"So what do you do here? And how does no one know that you guys even exist?" Bill asked.

"We investigate extra-terrestrial life and technology that is left on Earth from attacks."

"Like all those stuff that's been happening?" Bill asked. "You know those little cute things that flew up into the sky. And the spaceship that crashed into Big Ben?"

"They were adipose that flew up into the sky and yes." Kate replied.

"That's so cool." Bill said.

"Anyway Doctor, is there anything we can do for you?" Kate asked.

"No, I've done what I needed to do."

"Why couldn't you have done that when you were here 5 minutes ago?" Sighed Kate.

"Because I didn't need to then." The Doctor sighed. "I had the vortex manipulator."

"And you don't know?" Kate asked.

"No, well yes, somewhere in the T.A.R.D.I.S, but the trouble with vortex manipulators, is that they travel in time as well as space, so the timeline ends up kind of like mine. Anyway, it's ended up in the wrong hands so I needed to make sure the code couldn't be accessed. Now did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes. The peace treaty Doctor. Why did you do that?"

"I presume your talking about the one when there was three of me."

"Yes, how many are there?" Kate look annoyed.

"A fair few. Anyway, what about it?"

"Why did you do that?"

"What, make you forget whether you were human or zygon?" The Doctor asked.

"What's a zygon?" Bill asked.

"Big red slobbery things with suckers." River replied. "Surprisingly good kissers."

"I second that." The Doctor said.

"Eww." Bill said.

"Yes, of course I'm talking about us not knowing which species we were." Kate exclaimed, clearly very exasperated.

"The treaty was fair. You wouldn't want to give the zygons no rights and then end up a zygon would you? Or vice versa."

"It was stupid." Kate said obstinately.

"It was stupid." The Doctor repeated slowly. "It was stupid. I saved the whole of London by doing that."

"It was for the greater good!" Kate yelled. "It would have been worth the sacrifice to save the planet."

"No, no it wouldn't Kate. You don't understand. You've never felt the guilt of the deaths of millions of people on your hands. You don't hear their cries every minute of every day. You don't know what it's like. You just sit here in your silly little office and get everyone else to do the dirty work for you." The Doctor's voice started to raise. "You have no idea what it's like to have so many names in your head. The names of the dead. So many that you've killed that you can't even begin to count them all! All you ever see, all you ever hear, all you ever think about is those deaths, and that is enough to make you want no one else to feel that way. To hold that pain that you do. Because after you've killed one person, you know you can never do it again. But then someone does end up dead, and you say to yourself again, I can never do that. But you can't stop it from happening again and soon there's a whole army of people that you love that you've ended up killing, and when you stop to think about them, you can't! You can't." He stopped for a breath. "You can't look back because it's the things we love most that destroy us." He paused again, looking at Kate, who was now looking more humble. "They say not to pity the dead. They say to pity the living, that the dead go onto a world without pain and suffering. But death is one place I've never been. I may have died many times, each with a different face, but that doesn't make me any closer to knowing what happens after you stop living. But if there is something that happens, if there is truth in the myths about being punished for your wrongdoings, then I'm going there for eternity, and if I hadn't stopped you Kate, if I hadn't stopped you from killing, from murdering those innocent people, you may have been joining me." **[Couldn't resist adding a long speech from the Doctor in, I just love Peter Capaldi's speeches they always give me goose bumps]**

"I-" Kate was speechless.

"I couldn't have added the blood of all the people in London to my blood-soaked hands. So maybe now, you can understand, now you can see. That peace treaty saved hundreds of thousands, probably billions of lives, human and zygon."

"You wouldn't have killed all those people Doctor." Kate looked sorry. "That would have been on me. Don't add other people's wrongdoings to your list."

 **I may have got some of the details wrong because I kept getting confused between the Zygon invasion/inversion and The Day of the Doctor, so sorry if I have I didn't have time to watch all three episodes and I couldn't find plot summaries that weren't so brief it skipped over the details I needed to check.**

 *****Yesterday's episode of Dr Who Spoilers*****

 **OML. OML. OML. Over 12hours since it aired and I'm still fangirling so much. IT WAS AWESOME. Best episode of the season so far I have to say. I did kinda guess that he was gonna be the Master though. The Doctor's reaction when he found Bill and then she started crying and… THE FEELS. SO GOOD. And we still don't know why the Doctor's regenerating or who the next Doctor is going to be and there's only one more episode left. Ah. The struggles of a fangirl's life. What did you guys think? What episode's been your favourite so far? Also, just wondering what the order of everyone's favourite new who companions is. Mines: Donna, Bill, Rose, Jack, River, Amy, Rory, Nardole, Clara and then Martha last. I hate Martha so much.**

 **One more thing, not really to do with last night's episode, but anyway. Is there something I'm forgetting because at the end of series four Earth was invaded by daleks and the whole planet moved, but when Bill first met a dalek she asked what it was. I know Amy didn't know what a dalek was but I thought that was because of the crack in the wall, but did that affect everyone on Earth too or something?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this chapter's pretty boring, but it's just a filler chapter, there'll be more stuff happening in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who was dropped a review, I love getting them, please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **UNIT HQ, the Tower of London**

"Doctor, we should go." River said gently, touching his shoulder.

"It would have been my fault. I go by the name Doctor. That name's a promise. Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up. Never give in. Letting you kill all those people would have been breaking that promise." He gazed at Kate long and hard, his bushy eyebrows frowning, then turned away.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Kate called after him as he left the room.

"Would you like me to show you out?" Osgood, came up to them as they came out.

"I've been here so many times I know my way about Osgood, but I like your company. You aren't like all those other screaming humans, you're smart." Osgood quickly took out her inhaler and had a big puff.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you saying I'm a dumb, screaming human?" Bill exclaimed.

"No," The Doctor said immediately. "Well… Only sometimes." Bill punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" The Doctor said angrily. "See, just the like the rest of the human race, going around and abusing poor old men."

"You're a time lord though sir," Nardole pointed out. "So you may be old, but your body isn't that old."

"I was making a joke." The Doctor scowled.

"I prefer you when your angry and doing your thing with your eyebrows." Bill laughed.

"What is wrong with my eyebrows?" The Doctor asked. "They're just eyebrows. Why is it every time I regenerate, everyone makes fun of me for something?"

"You did have a really pointy chin." River laughed.

"That wasn't my fault. And before that I was too skinny. They said I nearly gave people a paper cut if I hug them."

"I only met you once then, but that is so true." River said. The Doctor scowled at her.

"And before that I had massive ears." They reached the T.A.R.D.I.S. "You want to come with us?" He turned to Osgood.

"I'd love to, but I have things here on Earth to do Doctor, you know how it is." Osgood smiled.

"I'll see you again some time then." The Doctor unlocked the T.A.R.D.I.S and everyone but him went inside.

"Yeah." Osgood said and turned away to go back to the Tower of London. The Doctor watched her walk away before going inside.

"Sir, what are you going to do about Jack?" Nardole asked nodding at the head still sitting here.

"Yeah, that's a good point, I can't just stay here forever. Is there not some way you can reattach my head to the my body?" Jack asked as the Doctor took his sonic sunglasses off him.

"No. Your body's one of the headless monks now. There may be something I can do though." He says.

"Will you get me a new body?" Jack asked. "I hope it'll be one that's fit, I spend so long keeping my six pack up, it'll be annoying to start again."

"Erm, Jack, there's an issue." The Doctor says, starting up the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What please don't tell me I'm gonna end up with a weedy little 10 year old body." Jack said.

"The only person to my knowledge who has ever tried to do head transplants, well let's just say his body donors aren't always willing donors."

"So what are you going to do?" Jack asked. "I can't just live on here forever." He said.

"It'd get you into a lot less trouble." The Doctor grumbled.

"What, are you serious? You can't just leave me here." Jack said.

"Can't you just take me to this dodgy guy?" He asked.

"No. He'd kill one of us to use for the body."

"So, which one of you guys are going to volunteer?" He asked, glancing between the Doctor and Nardole.

"First of all, him I'd just regenerate, or would I? I don't know I've never been beheaded before. Would it just work the same or not?" The Doctor pondered on that thought for a minute. "And second of all, we're not going to him. 90% of the time the transfers don't work and if they do then the life span is a lot shorter."

"Better than me staying here, plus I'm immortal so I could just keep getting transfers."

"Oh yes and I suppose your life is more important than the lives of all those 'donors." The Doctor said angrily whilst spinning the screen around to look at it.

"So where are you taking me?" Jack asked.

"The Sisters of the Infinite Schism." He replied.

"Best hospital in the universe." Smiled River.

"You remember that?" The Doctor turned to face his wife.

"How could I forget? I gave you all my regenerations so you would live and then you took me there until I got better." River smiled. "And then I went on to study archaeology, and the rest, as they say is history."

"Or the future, depending on when we are in our time streams." The Doctor smiled.

"I suppose you're right."

"Somebody get me a sick bucket." Jack complained. "Stop flirting and tell me what's going to happen to me."

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "Well I do, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Jack protested.

"Spoilers." River grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh great, so everyone knows except me. Do I turn out hideous?" He asked.

"Oh stop being so conceited." The Doctor pulled a lever down and the T.A.R.D.I.S stopped shuddering. "Nardole, go and get a sister."

"Why me?" Nardole complained, but he was already walking to the door.

"Because you're the most annoying."

"What's going to happen to him?" Bill asked.

"I can't tell you that, yet." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"Jack's here and he can't know until it's happened or it could change the course of history."

"I'm pretty sure every time you step into the T.A.R.D.I.S you change the course of history."

"For the better." He said as Nardole returned.

"Now what's the issue?" The sister he had with him asked.

"Well you see my friend here has been decapitated, and as annoying as he is, I don't want him to die, but I can't keep him wired up forever."

"How did you manage to keep him alive long enough to wire him up?" The sister asked.

"I'm immortal, I just kept dying and coming back to life until he wired me up." Jack answered.

"Well that's good, it'll mean we can just take you straight through and wire you up on one of the wards, can I?" She gestured to the wires attached to his head.

"Sure, be careful not to drop me." Jack said, winking at her. The Doctor pulled the wires out and slung them around the console as Jack died and the sister picked him up. She took his head out the T.A.R.D.I.S and Nardole, Bill, River and the Doctor followed her down a maze of corridors and onto a large ward. She went to an empty bed by the window and placed his head on the pillow. She then went into a store cupboard and took various wires out and plugged him into the computer sitting by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as Jack once more came to life.

"I'm a bit peckish actually, I could kill for a pizza takeaway right now." He grinned.

"What type of pizza?" The sister asked.

"Pepperoni all the way." Jack said. "With extra cheese and stuffed crust." The sister tapped on the computer.

"We'll have that for you right away, would you like me to send a nurse to help you eat it?" She asked.

"Why thank you." He smiled at her charmingly.

"Stop flirting." The Doctor said, whilst looking at the computer by another patient on the ward. The sister disappeared and a red nurse came in with a warm pizza box.

"Your pizza sir." He said.

"Thanks." Jack said, and opened his mouth as the nurse took a slice out and held it by his mouth so he could take a bite. Bill, smelling the fresh pepperoni pizza went towards him and stole a slice out of the box. She took a huge bite.

"Mm." She licked her lips appreciatively. "I think I'll come here more often. Normal hospital food is disgusting."

 *****Yesterday's episode of Dr Who spoilers*****

… **. Well where to begin?... SO AWESOME…. FAVOURITE EPISODE SO FAR. SO AWESOME. I AM ALMOST SPEECHLESS AT THE GREATNESS OF IT. The chemistry between Missy and The Master was just amazing. I just loved the jokes they kept making about each other and how the master couldn't get over the fact that he became a female. I'm not gonna think too closely about their deaths though. Double suicide of a future and past regeneration of the Master on another version of themselves. As the Doctor would put it time isn't a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.**

 **I loved it though. Bill X Heather though at the end. That was adorable, they're officially my new OTP, I might even, when I can be bothered, write a short story about one of their adventures together. What I want to know though, is if Bill will still travel with the Doctor. Cos Heather said that they could go back to Earth and make Bill human and then change her back again, so will she lead three lives? One with Heather, one with the Doctor, and one serving chips at the university. Idk, is this just me wanting Bill back too much? I did think it was slightly stupid, I mean Moffat did it with Clara as well, don't get me wrong I quite like Stephen Moffat but he does need to learn THERE'S NOT ALWAYS A FAIRY TALE ENDING.**

 **Mini rage over now. And we still don't know who the next Doctor is, I'm kinda hoping they don't tell us and we find out in the actual Christmas episode, that would make it so good, but the wait might just kill me.**

 **Anyway, what are your thoughts on the episode?**


	8. AN

Sorry, this isn't actually an update. I know I'm supposed to update today but I just feel like I'm spending too much time writing fanfics at the moment and I feel like it's making my stories kinda stale, so I'm going to take a break for a week and not write anymore chapters for any of my fanfics. Next week I should be back to writing, again sorry for this, but I want my stories to be as good as possible.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about last week, but I'm back. Sorry this update is quite a bit later in the day than usual, but I wanted to find out who the next doctor is first so I could find out what you guys think. OML the first female doctor. I'm just gonna have a rage right now. WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE HATING ON JODIE WHITTAKER? You have literally seen 30 seconds of her walking up to the T.A.R.D.I.S, just because there's only ever been male doctors in the past, it doesn't mean there can't be a female doctor. Change isn't always bad. I can't wait to see how her character develops though it will be really interesting.**

 **Akihiro1997, here are the answers to your questions. Firstly, I completely forgot that the heads stay alive, so I'm gonna go for your theory that some separate order so they give them some sort of life, but they have to spend it in a box. Obviously they ran off too early for them to do it to Jack and the Doctor has only met the headless monks once (I think, this is only based off the TV series not any books/audio books from Big Finish) that we know of, so he probably wouldn't know about this order and wouldn't have known to go to them. Regarding your question about the Hydroflax, when I write each chapter I go through each series making sure I haven't made any huge plot flaws, but I kind of just skip over the Christmas specials because most of them are terrible (please no one don't rage at this, it's only my opinion, I am entitled to one. I know some people do quite like them), so I just forgot about the Hydroflax, so yeah that's why it wasn't mentioned. Your last question about why there wasn't two Osgoods, after the Day of the Doctor, for a short time afterwards, UNIT would have been very busy and I doubt both of the Osgoods wouldn't have been able to take time out of their work to talk to the Doctor (I kind of imagine them playing rock paper scissors or something over who gets to talk to him).**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please carry on letting me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Sisters of the Infinite Schism**

"Erm," The sister had returned with another sister. "Sir, we're here to discuss your treatment as we can't keep you wired up here in on your bed forever."

"Please, call me Jack." He replied, giving them a charming smile.

"We have been analysing the readings on the computer and looking at all possibilities, we're so sorry, si- Jack," She said. "But there's only really one viable option."

"And what's that?" Jack asked, worry coming into his voice for the first time.

"We've analysed all the data. The wires can't keep you alive indefinitely. Because of your immortality, your DNA rejects any kind of treatment we could even dream of doing on you. Your brain thinks it doesn't need any sort of medicine because it thinks you will just come back to life, of course you will, but you can't just keep dying and coming back to life forever." Jack looked at them as if to say tell me already. "So there's only one possible treatment."

"Which is?" Jack asked, starting to get frustrated.

"There's this kind of gas we can try. It kind of acts as a sort of body. We need to submerge your head completely in it permanently and it will keep you alive."

"How will I get around though?" Jack asked. "And will I just have to wear a gas mask permanently?" He added. "Hey Doctor, are you my mummy?" He laughed. The Doctor smiled remembering the empty child as he named him.

"We still have to sort out some of the details, your case is unique." She said. "At the moment we think the best way will be to put you in a jar of sorts and have the gas permanently pumped in there. Of course there would be some mechanism to make it easier for you to get around."

"So this is how it happens." River whispers. "This is how he becomes the Face of Boe." The Doctor nods.

"The Face of what?" Bill asked.

"Sh." The Doctor whispered. "That's his future." He pulled Bill back. "Jack told me a long time ago, in both our pasts, that he was nicknamed the Face of Boe because he was the first person ever from the Boeshane Peninsula to sign up to the time agency. Later in his timeline, before I knew Jack, I met the Face of Boe, three times actually; anyway, I think this is when it happens. When Jack becomes the Face of Boe." The Doctor looked Bill in the eye. "He can't know though."

"Let me guess some time lord rule thingy." She said.

"It could change his entire timeline after this point. If he decides he wants to prove me wrong and just doesn't take the treatment, then a lot of things will change when I meet him in the future, well his future my past, and it will create a paradox, so it's a bit more than 'some time lord rule thingy' as you put it." Bill rolled her eyes at his grumpiness.

"What's going to happen now then?" Bill asked as the sisters walked away from Jack.

"He'll get the treatment and take his place in the universe." The Doctor said.

"In the universe, does he become famous or something?" Bill asked.

"He's one of the immortals of course he's famous, the amount of species who worship immortals is ridiculous." He moaned. "It's like these ridiculous celebrities you have on Earth. The amount of people who worship Donald Trump is stupid. He can't even be bothered to buy himself a comb to tidy up that ludicrous wig of his." Bill snorted.

"I'm not sure all that many people are worshiping him."

"Well yes, apart from the idiots who let him have access to the codes of half the nuclear warheads in the world." The Doctor snapped. "I don't know why I'm complaining though. I'm his…" He looked ecstatic. "I'm Donald Trump's boss." He smiled. "Why haven't I fired him yet?" He muttered to himself.

"How are you his boss?" Bill asked.

"I'm the President." He grinned even wider.

"Er, no, that's Trump."

"Not of the USA." He rolled his eyes. "In an alien invasion or just generally any worldwide crisis that involves extra-terrestrial life, I'm made President of Earth."

"I didn't even know we had a President of Earth." Bill looked shocked.

"I didn't get much choice in the matter, but I get my own personal plane. It's great." Bill rolled her eyes as the Doctor walked over to Jack.

"Well, you seem fine here, so we'll just leave you to have your operation and get on with life."

"You're leaving me here." Jack said.

"I can't ever see you again." The Doctor said. "I can't say anything else about it because of the time lines, you'll see me though."

"Does it work then? This treatment?" Jack asks.

"Goodbye. I'll contact Torchwood to let them know what happened to you."

"Doctor, tell me."

"I can't. You know the rules as well as I do."

"What do you mean you can't see me again?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, if I say anymore, it might change the course of history."

"It might not." Jack said.

"It's too risky." The Doctor shook his head again. "I'm sorry."

"I guess this is goodbye then." The Doctor nodded.

"Not for you, you'll see me again." He walked over to the bed and leaned close to Jack's ear. "When you see me for the last time. Remind me something."

"What?" Jack murmured. The Doctor turned his head to look at River, Bill and Nardole.

"Remind me that I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll work it out. Some day." The Doctor smiled. "Come on, back to the T.A.R.D.I.S you three." Bill waved at Jack's head before following him and River and Nardole joined them a few seconds later.

"Can I see him?" Bill blurted.

"What?" The Doctor turned to face her.

"Just once more, for a couple of minutes after they've started the treatment." Bill said.

"It's risky. He could try to come into the T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor said.

"Please, just to see what he looks like." Bill said. The Doctor sighed but nodded.

"I'll park the T.A.R.D.I.S just outside the hospital and you can go in." He started up the engines and a few seconds later opened the door for her. She stepped out and went into the building in front of her.

"Can I help?" A nurse came up to her.

"I came to see a friend. Er, Captain Jack Harkness." She said.

"Let me take you to him. He's just resting after his operation now, but if you aren't too loud you can see him. I will warn you though, the operation didn't go exactly as planned." She said, leading her down a corridor.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, as they came through a set of double doors and turned left into a ward.

"Well, you'll see. He's just at the end there." She pointed to where there was a giant see through container with a ginormous head sitting in it.

"Oh my gosh." Bill said, stunned, running to it. "Oh my gosh, Jack." She put her hand onto the front of it.

"Not as sexy as before?" The face smiled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a side effect of the gas. It very occasionally happens when exposed to it, there's no cure. Apparently this is pretty mild compared to some people when they're exposed to the gas." Jack smiled.

"How much bigger do some people get?" Bill said in amazement.

"I don't know, that's only what the sisters have told me." He replied. "I'm more annoyed that I've turned the colour of a mouldy apple." Bill laughed. "Oh well, at least I don't keep dying." He sighed. "So how long has it been since you last saw me?" He asked.

"I literally came straight after the Doctor said goodbye to you."

"Not long for you then."

"How long has it been for you."

"Two days, this place has great Wi-Fi though." He grinned. Bill nodded.

"I'm sorry, about you being beheaded and everything." She said.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "For betting I could get you to like me."

"I do, just not in that way." She smiled and stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "I should really be getting back now. It was nice meeting you though, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack smiled at her.

"That sounds a bit strange now. I'm thinking of changing my name." Bill smiled. "I come from a tiny place called the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny place, no one's ever heard of it. I was the first person from there to ever sign up for the time agency. They used to joke and call me the Face of Boe, I never realised it would literally become true." Bill laughed.

"See you then, Face of Boe." Jack laughed.

"Not if I see you first."

"Well I guess you would with eyes that big." Bill grinned, Jack laughed, despite her making fun of his abnormal head size. Well body size now he supposed.

"It was nice meeting you Bill." She turned and walked back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a pretty bad and short chapter but it's just a filler, next chapter should be longer and more exciting. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Dorium Maldover's house, Farlon**

"You let him escape." A tall raven haired woman screamed, walking towards him, using her umbrella like a walking stick.

"I didn't mean to," Dorium replied. "And the immortal is as good as dead anyway."

"I told you to get the Doctor and his friends. Not to kill some immortal that used to travel with him sometimes." She growled. "I suppose if you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." She sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. She tapped it a few times and then looked around, as if she was looking for something.

 **Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.**

"Ready?" The Doctor asked Bill as she stepped inside.

"Yeah." She smiled. "He's fine." The Doctor nodded and then took his psychic paper out and looked at it.

"What is it sir?" Nardole asked.

"A message." He spun around and showed it to Nardole.

"From who?" River asked.

"Missy." The Doctor said.

"Who's Missy?" Bill asked. "Is it bad?"

"Probably." The Doctor sighed.

"It involves Missy, of course it's bad." Nardole huffed.

"Who is Missy?" Bill asked.

"Another Time Lord." The Doctor said. "She normally goes by the Master, but she became female so she changed it to Missy, short for the Mistress. We were friends when we were children, but she's gone bad."

"What does she say?" River asked.

"It doesn't matter." The Doctor replied turning away. "I'm not risking taking any of you with me to meet her."

"I'm coming with you." Bill said immediately.

"No," The Doctor scowled. "No. I couldn't guarantee your safety."

"Can you ever?" Bill asked.

"This isn't like usual Bill."

"You're not going to stop me." Bill huffed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up killed." The Doctor finally gave in, his eyebrows angrier than ever.

"I'm coming too." River said. "I've never met Missy or the Master whichever she goes by."

"No." The Doctor started up the consol. "I am taking you back to the library."

"So now you'll take me back." She sighed. "Just this one adventure."

"No, she might kill you both to get to me."

"No." River stared at him. "From what you told me of him when we travelled sometimes, he's smart. He or she, whichever, would know killing me would only make you angry. Holding me hostage, however, that would break you, forcing you to watch us be tortured, that is what she'll want."

"I'm going to try to persuade her to join me."

"Don't you stick to my rule anymore then?" River laughed.

"What rule?" The Doctor sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"One psychopath per T.A.R.D.I.S." She smiled as the whirring noise came to a stop.

"Your stop Nardole, we'll be back in a few minutes, put the kettle on." Nardole sat down on one of the seats near the console.

"You aren't leaving me here." He folded his arms crossly.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt." The Doctor said.

"It's not your responsibility." River said, rubbing the Doctor's hand comfortingly.

"Every time someone steps into this T.A.R.D.I.S, they are my responsibility. I'm the one taking them away, I should be the one to make sure they get home safely."

"We all know the risks when we step in here." River closed the doors and started to start the T.A.R.D.I.S' engines up again. The Doctor glared at her and started to input the coordinates. He pressed a few more buttons and pulled a few levers and the whirring noise started up again. River pushed a button straight after he pressed it and the whirring stopped.

"Hey, who's driving here?" The Doctor complained grumpily.

"You left the handbrake on." River rolled her eyes. "You always do that."

"Backseat driving." The Doctor scowled.

"Except there aren't really backseats." Bill pointed out. "Is that why you have these useless seats?" She pointed to the seats near the console. "Just for the passengers. I mean unless you're like Mr Tickle you can't reach the console."

"Who is Mr Tickle?" Nardole stared at Bill in confusion.

"Mr Tickle?" Bill said in amazement. "You know, from the Mr Men."

"Humans are strange." He shook his head.

"And you're not?" River arched her eyebrow at him.

"That's not what I'm saying, of course I'm strange. I travel with the Doctor. He picks up the strange people and the misfits."

"I'm not a misfit!" Bill exclaimed.

"We're here." The Doctor sighed.


	11. Chapter 9

**I've been spending lots of time writing cos it's the summer holidays which means there will probably start being a two or maybe even three updates a week.**

 **Akihiro1997, sorry for not answering your questions last time, I was just really busy that day, but I'll answer them now. I can imagine the Osgoods being a little distrustful of each other a bit at first, but I think they'd learn to get on well pretty quickly because they'd need to so they could work effectively together. With the question about how Jack/ Face of Boe knowing about meeting the Doctor 3 times even though the Doctor didn't tell him about it. I'm pretty sure in the first episode with the Face of Boe in it (can't remember the name of it atm), the Face of Boe tells the Doctor that it was foretold that they would meet three times, so I kind of imagined it to be some kind of fortune telling alien that told him that. I hope this answers your questions.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Dorium Maldover's house, Farlon**

 **The Doctor's POV**

I step out of the T.A.R.D.I.S first. I need to know what Missy wants. I can't risk having her kill my friends. I can't watch them die. She knows me. She knows how to hurt me. And that's not even what scares me the most, what scares me the most, is how she knows. It takes one psychopath to know another. It takes one murderer to know another. I have bodies piling up behind me wherever I leave. Death stalks me.

"What do you want?" I ask Missy, who is standing on the other side of the room. "I got your message."

"What do I always want?" She laughs. "Come on Doctor, you know me better than that. I want to kill you."

"Why do you always have to do this?" I ask. "You never used to be like this." I remember the days when we were little. When we used to dream of travelling through all of time and space together. And then we became time lords. I ran away of course, I've never really stopped running since. But the Master, Missy, whichever you want to call her, she couldn't cope. It turned her, well him back then, mad. He's never been the same since. All he's wanted to do is bring pain and destruction onto me. I need to help him. I can't let him die without helping him.

"Times change." She starts walking towards me, swinging her umbrella around in the air as she goes. "But you certainly don't, Doctor. You know, I've never really understood why you call yourself that. The Doctor. Is it supposed to sound cool? It just sounds really dumb. Who just calls themselves the Doctor? Why don't you change it to Doctor Who, I mean that's the next thing everyone asks?" I feel River step forward and takes my hand.

"Not always." I need to keep her laughing. She might listen more then. "Bill said Doctor what." I nod to where Bill is standing nervously by the T.A.R.D.I.S door with Nardole. Missy rolls her eyes.

"Typical. You just can't get the companions these days can you?" She laughs. "Next they won't be amazed that it's bigger on the inside."

"Actually one version of Clara said it was smaller on the outside."

"Ugh, this is why I hate humans. They never say the right line. It's not smaller on the outside. It's exactly the size it's supposed to be on the outside. Actually, thinking about it, humans are boring anyway. Like little ants always crawling around and screaming for attention. Whining about how their little lives are unfair."

"Maybe some of them." What is this really all about? "But not all of them."

"Eh, not really. They're quite funny when they're screaming in agony after you've killed all their friends and turning them into slaves. It's so much fun doing that. Or make them all become you. That was such fun, and it was the only time the whole human race was handsome."

 **Missy's POV**

I need to keep him talking, so he'll think I've forgotten my real plan. Or rather, our real plan.

"Missy please." He starts to beg really pathetically. "You weren't always like this. Stop killing people please, we can travel together, like we planned to do." That was before we looked into the time vortex. I was oh so young then. So young and naïve.

"Those were little kids games." I snap, coming closer to them.

"There's no point in growing up if you can't be a little childish sometimes." The Doctor says.

"Well maybe this is me being childish." I fling my arms out around me for dramatic effect. I love being dramatic. "I spend my whole life thinking up ways to kill you because of a childhood grudge. Isn't that childish enough for you?" I laugh. I can tell he understands where I'm coming from. I can read him so easily.

"Missy, please. You know I didn't mean it like that. Can't you just be good? Can't you just do the right thing?" I've never understood why he wants to help people so much.

"What's the point? Where's the fun in that?" I say. "What do I gain from it?"

"Is not seeing innocent people live not enough for you?" The Doctor says. Ugh, I think he's about to go into one of his long boring speeches about how I shouldn't kill and how I should travel with him and save worlds blah, blah, blah.

"It's much more fun watching them scream though." I smile. "Anyway, this is why I called you here."

"Why did you want me here then?" The Doctor asks suspiciously. Oh no the fun will begin.

"Why do I always want you?" I grin. "To kill you."

"Missy you don't have to do this." He says.

"Oh but I do. If I don't attempt to kill you then someone else will and then we'll just be disappointed." I smile at him. Oh how I hate it when it's not me that kills him.

"Of course you would."

"And it's not just me this time." It's time to tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Oh his reactions will be so funny.

"I mean…" I wait.

 **Nardole's POV**

"There are two of us." I say.

"What do you mean Nardole?" He asks.

"I'm not Nardole." His mouth drops in shock. "I am the Master." Then I press the button in my pocket to take down the deception filter I have, revealing my true self.

 **I just loved having the Master and Missy together so I decided just to add it in. I'm sorry for ending it on such a cliff-hanger.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm hoping to get one more chapter out before I go on holiday. I probably won't be able to update when I'm away, but if my friends are feeling nice one of them might hotspot me, so I can. The reason I used a deception filter last chapter instead of a perception filter was because perception filters were used by Jack, Martha and the Doctor when the Master was taking over the world so he wouldn't notice them. We've already seen from Vampires of Venice that they can be used to change someone's appearance, the device he used was similar, but it just had a different name. I can't watch the Christmas special trailer yet, can't be bothered to explain why, but it'll be over a week until I can, but once I've watched it I'm gonna be telling you my opinion on it and asking you yours. One thing I am upset about though is that it's been announced that it will be Pearl Mackie's last episode so we won't be seeing Bill after it, though Pearl Mackie has said she wouldn't say no to coming back for an episode or two later on. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Dorium Maldover's house, Farlon**

What? When? Why? What is this all for? What has he done to Nardole? The questions just flew around the Doctor's head. He had had no idea. He just felt bewildered, he hadn't even any idea what Missy wanted. "Where is he?" He asked, but Missy and the Master both just stood and laughed at him in reply. "Is he alive? Is he safe?" The Master ignored his questions and instead grabbed Bill, who had been too stunned to move away from him, and dragged her over to Missy.

"Doctor!" She screamed, looking at him. "Help me."

"Let her go." The Doctor paced slowly and angrily towards them, but River caught his arm.

"Calm down sweetie. They only want to get you angry." He knew River was right, but he couldn't calm down. He had to know what had happened to Nardole.

"It's not really fair I suppose to not tell him." Missy smiled psychotically at him.

"Tell me what!" He screamed, anger pumping through his body. He could never understand Missy. They used to be friends. He thought he knew her. He thought he understood her, or him back then, but he had had over plans. Plans that didn't involve the Doctor.

"I was talking to myself."

"Yes," The Master chuckled. "Don't interrupt my private conversations." He turned back to Missy. "Yes, it is quite funny though."

"A while ago you and Bill went off in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and told Nardole to make you a cup of tea. You told him you were only going in the T.A.R.D.I.S. because you were getting old and it was easier than taking the stairs."

"How did you kno-?" Bill started to ask, but the Master cut her off.

"I was talking."

"But she was talking." Bill started to look confused.

"Same person." The Doctor told her.

"He certainly doesn't pick his friends for the brains."

"Hey!" The Doctor started to get really angry. He just wanted to know what happened to Nardole and what Missy and the Master wanted.

"Carry on." He said.

"So, it was easy, we were waiting for an opportunity to get one of your friends. We put a detection thing on the T.A.R.D.I.S so we knew when you were leaving then he went and killed him and used his DNA for the deception filter and the rest his history." The Doctor's hearts sank. It was as he had feared.

"You're lying." He shouted. "Nardole can't be dead."

"Sorry sweetie, I killed him."

"Well it was actually me who killed him, but then that does mean you killed him." The Master laughed. Missy laughed too.

"Oh this is so weird." She replied. "Of course we didn't actually meet up. He would have forgotten that we met, it would have just slowed things down."

"How did you work together to do all this then?" River asked sharply.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not just your husband that uses psychic paper." Missy said. "I got bored and decided to kill the Doctor. I wanted a bit of fun though so I sent a message on my psychic paper to my past self. I monitored the Doctor and sent him a message to tell him when to go in to kill Nardole and take his place. You didn't even notice." Missy laughed.

"It was a bit of a shock to find I turn female. But, oh well. I am going to be pretty sexy." He laughed.

"The time lords took you back to Galifrey though." The Doctor said. "How did you get back?"

"Same way as you did. Stole a T.A.R.D.I.S." He smiled. "They even stopped the drumming while I was there. I do kind of miss it in a way though."

"What do you want though? Why do all this?" The Doctor asked.

"What is the purpose of all our meetings?" They both laughed together. "To try to kill you."

"Let me go." Bill struggled and tried to escape the Master's vice like grip.

"I don't think so sunshine." The Master said. "Not until the Doctor gives us all the keys to his T.A.R.D.I.S. we don't want him planning an escape."

"Please, Master, Missy, don't do this. Please." He begged.

"Give me the keys." The Master instructed.

"Some are in the T.A.R.D.I.S., I'll need to go and get them." He said.

"Don't try anything though." Missy held her umbrella up to Bill's neck. "Or she'll get very hurt."

"Please Doctor." Bill begged. "I'm scared. Do what they say." The Doctor put his hand into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" The Master asked. The Doctor bought out a key and slid it across the floor.

"Getting you that."

"Screwdriver." Missy said. "Give us that too." The Doctor sighed and slid it across the floor next to the key and turned to go inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.. River followed him.

"Stay here." The Master pointed at her. She sighed and leant against the side of the T.A.R.D.I.S.. The Doctor came out with 5 keys in his hand. He slid them to them.

"And the last one. I can count you know."

"It got dropped in a volcano." The Doctor replied.

"It got dropped in a volcano?" The Master smirked.

"Do you really think that I am that naïve?" Missy asked.

"Well it was worth a try." The Doctor chucked the last key towards them and stood back next to River who held his hand tight.

"Now!" River suddenly yelled, pulling her gun out of her pocket, pointing it at Missy. The Doctor vanished and suddenly reappeared next to Bill. He grabbed her hand and dived for his screwdriver but the Master was too quick and put his screwdriver up to Bill's head.

"Stop!" He yelled. "I have modified my screwdriver so that if I choose I can run thousands of volts through her head." He stopped and stood up. Bang!

"No!" The Doctor yelled and dived in front of Missy just before the bullet entered her head. He collapsed on the ground and River's vortex manipulator rolled out of his hand. While they had been talking she had taken it off her wrist and handed it to him. As he had stepped back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. she had taken his hand and given it to him. He had just waited for her signal.

"Doctor!" River yelled, running forwards.

"Stop!" The Master hovered his finger over the button on his screwdriver. Missy bent down.

"Good luck Doctor." She whispered before she stepped back, pulling the Master and Bill with her. Gold streams started shooting out of his head and hands.


	13. Sorry

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was going to write the next chapter on Saturday but I forgot I was going to London so I couldn't and then yesterday I had a headache and had to pack for holiday. I won't be able to update for another week because of holiday, so again sorry.


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry about my absence this week, but I'm back now. I should be able to continue updating for the next couple of weeks as usual.**

 **I just want to address some of the stuff a guest reviewer left on my last proper chapter. First of all, I'm all up for constructive criticism, but if you're gonna just sit there and point out all the bad aspects of my story, say it to my face, log in and review. Secondly learn how to use words. Disservice, the definition of that disservice is 'a harmful action', how is the Doctor keeping River in the vault, a disservice to them? I know it was bad for River, but I hope that I wrote well enough over my story to show them healing again together. I don't even know why I'm bothering to reply to this review seeing as the guest said that they weren't gonna bother reading the rest, but oh well. Next I want to talk about 'River would never stay'. Clearly you weren't reading properly, but RIVER WAS LOCKED IN THE VAULT. She didn't have a choice. I also get your point about Heaven Sent, but I also think that the Doctor was very lonely after Clara went and he missed River a lot. When people, especially the Doctor, are sad and angry, they tend not to think straight and make bad decisions, and locking River in the vault was one of them. Finally, you mentioned there were a few grammar and punctuation mistakes, there has only been one mistake on the last chapter, but I think that was more writing it badly as opposed to the grammar. Also, I don't really see where there are mistakes because I use Microsoft word to type it up which has a tool I use for grammar, so if your telling me it's wrong, then you could at least leave some examples of where there are mistakes.**

 **Anyways, rant over. Akihiro1997, sorry for not being clear with the last couple of paragraphs, when I wrote: 'He collapsed on the ground and River's vortex manipulator rolled out of his hand. While they had been talking she had taken it off her wrist and handed it to him. As he had stepped back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. she had taken his hand and given it to him. He had just waited for her signal.' I meant that River slipped the Doctor the vortex manipulator and when River gave him a signal he had to use it to get Bill. Then when the Master threatened to kill Bill if the Doctor stopped trying to get the sonic screwdriver, River panicked and shot at Missy, only the Doctor being the Doctor, couldn't let Missy get killed, took the bullet for her and obviously died and started to regenerate. Missy reacted to this quicker than the Master did and pulled him back, and in doing so pulled Bill back to because the Master was restraining her. I hope this makes it clearer, and again sorry for not making it clear in the first place. You also asked about whether I will have him regenerate into Jodie Whittaker or not. My answer is no, but I'm gonna explain more at the end of the chapter. Lastly, your question about why he can regenerate still is answered in the chapter.**

 **That was a much longer note than I intended it to be, so sorry, but I hope you enjoy and please drop a review telling me what you think.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Dorium Maldover's house, Farlon**

"What's happening?" Bill asked, panicking, trying to run forwards.

"Stay back." River warned, realising that Bill didn't really know what was happening to him. "I don't know how, but he's regenerating." The gold streams stopped and they all stared at where the Doctor was sitting. She looked down, confused.

"Oh, boobs, that's strange." She looked up and smiled at River. "Heeeeelo Sweetie."

"Er- hi." River looked stunned and had no idea how to respond.

"Don't worry, you soon get used to it." Missy told the Doctor.

"But how did I regenerate?" The Doctor spun around to face Missy, the Master and Bill. She was sure Missy and the Master must have some idea about it. They had been planning to kill him for ages after all.

"Oh yeah, that was me, I gave you one of my regenerations once when you were asleep." The Master laughed. "I didn't want to kill you permanently." The Doctor's mouth dropped open, she had been waiting for the Master to show some form of mercy or love for ages. She couldn't remember how long. "Oh shut up. It was only because life would be boring without you."

"Thank you, Master." The Doctor smiled. "Maybe you might become good one day after all."

"Never, but you are my arch enemy, what would life be like if I couldn't kill you?" The Master said. "It would be so boring, you're the only person who is anywhere near as clever as me. I could take over the universe in seconds and spend the rest of my days in boredom." The Doctor reached over and grabbed the vortex manipulator from where she had dropped it before she regenerated. She ran over to Bill and grabbed her before tapping the vortex manipulator and disappearing. They quickly appeared next to River. Missy and the Master both held their screwdrivers threateningly at the three of them, but the Doctor had already teleported them into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What just happened?" Bill asked. "I mean you said that you could regenerate, but that, that was just mental. Why are you female? Do you always change gender?"

"Get me a mirror River." The Doctor said, running around the console, flying them back to the university. "And time lords don't have genders."

"Why time lords then?" Bill asked. The Doctor rolled her eyes but didn't reply and River reappeared from another part of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with a small mirror. She held it up to the Doctor's face.

"Here." River smiled. The Doctor stared at her new face. She had shoulder length curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She nodded approvingly.

"Well it could have been a lot worse." The Doctor smiled. "Wait here while I find a new outfit." She ran off to her wardrobe room. She spent half an hour throwing different outfits on and then back off again until she finally found one she was happy with. She came back into the console room wearing a black beanie, a long black and white striped t-shirt, a black leather jacket with tight dark blue jeans and black Doc Martins. "What do you think?" She smiled, spinning around.

"It's..." River said. "Different."

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, I love it. It's just not your usual style." River smiled, taking the Doctor's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"Very hot." Bill added. The Doctor pulled away from River.

"I'm sorry to have put you in danger like this." She said. "I'll take you back to the library now." River smiled sadly and straightened the Doctor's beanie slightly.

"Thank you, for all of this." Bill slowly backed away, going to another room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. to give them some time to themselves.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I'm going to miss you." River stepped forwards again, taking both the Doctor's hands this time.

"We've had a good time. You and me." She said softly, a tear starting to run down her face. "All those adventures, travelling through time and space."

"I-." The Doctor started, but River put a finger up to her lips.

"Shhhh." She whispered, then she moved her finger away and leaned in for another kiss. "Promise me something Doctor." She said, after their lips broke apart.

"What?" She whispered.

"Don't be sad. I know you Doctor, even if I don't know you now. You're always the same after saying goodbye. Always the same. You aren't supposed to be alone. Don't wallow in self-pity. Have fun. Do that for me Doctor, I may not be able to travel with you, but there are others that can bring happiness to you as well. Don't just abandon Bill. None of this is her fault. Don't punish her for it."

"Will I ever see you again?" The Doctor asked.

"Who knows? Maybe, some day. Just don't try come and get me again, okay?" She replied, wiping a tear that had started to trickle down the Doctor's pale cheek.

"I won't." She whispered, swallowing back more tears. "I've learnt my lesson."

"Guess we should get going." River said, pulling away and starting up the engines. The Doctor smiled and started running around to the other side of the console and they flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. together.

"Where did Bill go?" The Doctor asked, looking around after the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped whirring and shaking.

"She went to another part of the T.A.R.D.I.S so we could say our goodbyes." River said.

"Oh." The Doctor whispered. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah…" River walked to other side of the console towards the Doctor. "Thank you." She smiled. "For all of this. Showing me time and space. Being my mum's best friend. For being her raggedy man. For showing my dad how much he loves my mum. So thank you Doctor, thank you for our little infinity **[Sweets for anyone who got the reference]**." River leaned in and hugged the Doctor.

"I love you River. Thank you, for being there. Thank you for dying for me. You were right you know, these times, they could have never been rewritten. Not one second." The Doctor smiled.

"You remembered some of my last words?" River smiled. "How sexy."

"I remember everything about you." She smiled. "In a non-creepy stalkerish way." She added quickly and River laughed.

"Goodbye sweetie." River said.

"This seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?" The Doctor smiled. "Saying goodbye. We never properly said it when you left after Manhattan. I never said it at the library."

"I got you to say it when Clara jumped into your timeline though. And on Darillium." River added.

"I guess I'll have to say it one last time."

"You've grown up so much." River whispered. "Last time I had to say goodbye to you was with Clara and the time stream, I had to persuade you to say it then."

"I need to tell you this, so you will always know. Melody Pond, it has been a pleasure to have my hearts broken by you, and I would have it no other way. So goodbye sweetie."

"Thank you. I guess sunsets and stars can really love you back."

"I guess they can." The Doctor smiled.

 **There's several things I want to say here.**

 **I'll start with the 13** **th** **doctor. I would have loved to write Jodie Whittaker as the Doctor, but we haven't even seen her in one episode yet, so I just don't think it would be a good idea, because I don't really know anything about her so I just wouldn't know how to write her. I still chose to write a female doctor though because I think it might be an idea for us to see what it could be a little bit like with a female doctor as opposed to a male doctor. I chose the person who I most wanted to be the first female doctor to be the Doctor in this. So as I wrote this I imagined Helena Bonham Carter to be the Doctor. Next chapter there should be a lot more character development of her, it's just this chapter it was mainly her and River saying goodbye so you haven't really seen much of what she's like.**

 **Secondly, I have finally watched the Christmas special trailer. OML. This was my to do list before watching it: 1) Get rich. 2) Buy every episode of Doctor Who I can find. 3) Buy a huge flat screen TV to watch it all on. 4) Buy a lifetime supply of original Pringles and chocolate. 5) Spend all my time between now and Christmas binge watching Dr Who. Now this is my to do list: 1) Get on a rocket and fly to Gallifrey. 2) Steal a T.A.R.D.I.S. 3) Go to Christmas 2017 and watch the episode. 4) Keep going forwards in time to watch every single episode of Dr Who that there ever will be. 5) Go back to the past and watch all the lost episodes of Dr Who and then record them and go forwards in time and make sure the recording is discovered so that Whovians everywhere can watch them. Yeah, so basically, it's just made me want to watch it even more. I think as someone who as only watched Nu Who it'll be interesting to have an Old Who doctor back. I can't wait. I'm still pretty annoyed about Clara being in it. I find her so annoying. What did you guys think about the trailer?**

 **Lastly, I had always planned for the Doctor to leave River at the library, and so far that has been what it has been leading up to. However, do you guys want me to write more and have an adventure with the 13** **th** **doctor and Bill? I'm definitely going to have at least one chapter where they go back to Earth and stuff, but should I end it there or should I have more?**


	15. Chapter 12

**I'm gonna try write another chapter today or tomorrow and have the Doctor's POV on the events of this chapter, which is why this one's quite short. This chapter is all written from Bill's POV, last time I did a chapter with different POVs someone said it confused them with the dialogue and the person's thoughts, so this time I wrote whatever Bill was thinking in italics and the dialogue is normal, so I hope this helps.**

 **Akihiro1997, as regards to how River has the vortex manipulator, remember River has a vortex manipulator and in an earlier chapter I established that she still has it. I think I forgot to mention that while River had been in the vault the Doctor had obviously made sure she couldn't use it, but when they went to UNIT, I meant to add that the Doctor fixed it in case they got into trouble again because at this point she trusted him more and knew he would take her back. I hope this clears up your question.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.**

 **Bill's POV**

"I need to take you back to Earth now." _The Doctor turns back to me, wiping a tear away. She just left River at the library._

"What do you mean?" _I ask. He can't just leave Missy and the Master together. Who knows what they would get up to?_ "Don't we need to go back and stop the Master and Missy?"

"We?" _The Doctor shakes her head_. "No. I must stop him, we can go travelling when I'm done."

"So you're just going to leave me on Earth." _I scowl. I can't believe she's trying to do this again._

"I don't want you to get hurt." _The Doctor runs over to the console and starts flying the T.A.R.D.I.S. and waits a few seconds before replying._

"I'm not asking you to promise that you can keep you safe." _I say._

"Ever wondered why I use the name Doctor?" _The Doctor turns to face me._

"I know why you use the name Doctor, you run around saving people." _Except she never realises she hurts other people in the process._

"No." _The Doctor looks me straight in the eye._ "No. It was a promise. Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up. Never give in." _Then why is he?_

"So why are you being a coward?" _I ask, anger starting to pound through me. Who is he to say I can't make my own decisions?_ "Why won't you let me travel with you anymore? You're being a coward Doctor, you're afraid of getting hurt." _A tear escapes my eye. Does he think he's the only one with a hard life? I have stuff I have to put up with too._ "That's why you use the name Doctor. To hide behind. To make yourself sound great. You're nothing but a coward." I start to shout. "You think I haven't been hurt? You think I haven't gone through tough times. Do you have any idea how hard it is being openly gay? Every single day I'm open to ridicule, I don't stop though. I don't just pretend to be someone I'm not. And you know why, because it's right. Because someone needs to put their foot down. Someone needs to draw a line and show people that they can't cross it." _I am done with the Doctor. We had an amazing time yes, but I can't live like this. I travel with him for the adventures, there's no point if she's just going to leave me behind all the time._

"You have no idea what it's like!" The Doctor yells back, running her fingers through her hair. "Being me. You have no idea what it's like having to watch all your friends die before you. You wither and you die. I regenerate. I change completely. I can't bear it. That's why I bought River back. She understood. She could have stayed with me and we could have been happy." _I am I not good enough for him then? He's letting me go because he's too much of a coward to cope with the possibility of losing me._

"You know what?" _I shout, flinging myself down on one of the seats around the console._ "Fine. Take me home. I don't want anything to do with you. Take me home Doctor. Run off. Leave me on Earth. I'll just go back to serving chips and pretend none of this ever happened. But remember this Doctor, I am leaving you. I am giving up this life. You aren't leaving me." _I pause and take a deep breath_. "Thank you. For showing me the universe. For all of this, but I can't carry on. Not if you're going to do this every time it gets dangerous." _I wipe away the tears leaking out of my eyes._ "You know, I'm not crying because I'm leaving you. I'm not crying because I'm leaving my best friend behind. You're not worth crying over if you won't let me help you. I'm crying because my delusion of who you were was shattered by who you really are!" _I stop shouting. I open my mouth and whisper._ "Just take me home."

"Bill, please." _The Doctor begs, but I turn away. I'm done. I'm sorry it had to end like this, and maybe someday I'll come to regret it, but for now at least, I need a break from this all._

 **Okay, I know that was a dramatic turn of events and I haven't really explained why Bill turned so angry so quickly, but I'm planning on doing two more chapters on this story and then I will write a sequel that will almost all be from Bill's POV so you understand more.**


	16. Chapter 13

**It's a short chapter, but it's only the Doctor's thoughts on Bill leaving him. Akihiro1997, I completely understand your issue of the whole he/she thing with different regenerations being different genders, and when I was writing the last chapter I wasn't sure whether to use he pronouns because that's how Bill has always known the Doctor or she pronouns because she now has a female body. I decided to just write it so she switches between because she's confused about it. For this chapter I have written it so when the Doctor starts thinking about Missy she always uses she pronouns even when she's thinking about when they were kids and Missy was male.**

 **Your second point about this regeneration's personality being identical to Peter Capaldi's is a very good one, and I also realised you would probably say something about it when I was writing it. I found it very hard when writing the last chapter to do it different from Capaldi because all the times we've seen the 13** **th** **Doctor so far she's been A) Upset (River's goodbye) or B) Angry (Argument with Bill). From all the Doctor Who I've seen when the Doctor is upset or angry he actually says very similar things and it's in more relaxed environments that we see the different Doctors' personalities come through, which means in this story there won't really be much change, but I'm gonna write a sequel, where I hope to develop the Doctor's personality more.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.**

 **The Doctor's POV**

 _Why does it always end like this? Why does my hearts end up ripping in two? It's the curse of a time lord. Having to watch my friends leave me. It's not people who do evil that do me most harm. It's the people I care about._

 _I can't go back for Bill though. I can't put her in danger like that. I can't watch her die. I had to watch Clara die before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I had to watch Amy chose Rory over me and go back to the past when I could never see her again. I had to wipe Donna's mind. I had to leave Rose in an alternate universe with a broken heart knowing I could never see her again. With her at least I know she will be happy because later she came back and I ended up giving her a human version of me. All those people, and that's not even including the ones before the time war._

 _Missy is too dangerous to let Bill get tangled up in all of this. I can't watch another friend suffer before my eyes. I just can't. And if it means she hates me for as long as she lives, then so be it. Missy has just hurt me too many times. She's just too dangerous for me to leave running around the universe. I have to contain her._

 _Maybe I'll put her in the vault. I have to make her see that killing isn't the way. I have to show her that there's no pleasure out of watching civilisations burn. Maybe she can be good again. It pains me so much to see her like this. I want my best friend back again. She was the only one on Galifrey who understood me. We were both misfits. The other children didn't want to play with us. They called us names. They hurt us._

 _We are so similar, Missy and I. I think the only thing that separates us is the way we responded to being bullied. She lashed out. She became angry. She hated being made fun of, most people do, but her being bullied made her blood boil. She burned with anger. Ridicule and public humiliation was the worst form of torture for her. That's why she became the Master. So she had something to live up to. To dominate over all beings. It all started when she looked into the time vortex. She saw the raw power of time and space and wanted it. She saw peace and wanted destruction._

 _I, however, chose to become the Doctor. The word for healer and wise man across the universe. River said that to me once. I was hurting, but there was no one to help me. So I decided to be a Doctor, to help the helpless. To save people._

 _We're different sides to the same coins really. We're both loners, outcasts. People never understand what we're talking about half the time. We have no one. I just wish she would let me in. I wish she would let me show her how to look at the universe and see goodness rather than need for dominance._


	17. Chapter 14

**Last chapter of this story. It's gonna be so satisfying to finally click complete. I am going to be writing a sequel about the 13** **th** **Doctor and Bill, but it won't be for a while because I'm going away for two more weeks and then I'm back at school so it'll be pretty hectic. Towards the end of the chapter I showed a bit more of the 13th Doctor's character which I haven't really shown yet, but I'll character more in the next story.**

 **I just want to say a huge thank you to Akihiro1997 for always reviewing and constantly questioning any flaws that have come up in my story, you've really helped me to think about my storylines and stuff. I also want to say thank you to Incompetentlyincineratingyou74 for leaving lovely reviews on all my chapters, I loved reading all your reviews, you were both so supportive.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Doctor's POV**

 _I step out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors and look towards them._

"Back again Doctor?" _Missy laughed._

"How sweet, she took her friends home in case we tried to hurt them." _The Master taunted._

"You are not in a good position to be in right now," _I say, anger pumping through me, but I restrain myself. I can't hurt her, she's my friend._

"And why's that?" _The Master laughed._

"You have killed one of my friends." _I say, stepping closer to them._ "You have killed Nardole and that makes me angry, and you want to know something Missy, Master, when I am angry, I am dangerous. But I've just regenerated. I don't know what I'm like now. Maybe I've changed completely. Maybe I could kill you." _I stare at them both intently. They burst out laughing._

"Oh Doctor, you do make me laugh." _Missy looks at me._ "You could never kill, least of all me." _Do not test me, Missy._

"I did kill. Once, in the time war." _I remind her._ "I killed just as much as the next time lord."

"And you claim to be a woman of peace." _She laughs. I try to ignore her. I can't let her manipulate me._

"Just look at how many you've killed." _The Master adds._ "Probably just as many as me." _I'm not as bad as him. Am I? I can't be. I don't mean for people to get hurt. I don't deliberately kill. Death just seems to follow me. I reach in my pocket and press the button on my screwdriver. The T.A.R.D.I.S. fades away with its familiar whirring sound and soon reappears where I programmed it to. Right where Missy and the Master are standing. Before I came here I locked it, so only I can fly it. She can't escape. I have to take the Master back to Gallifrey and Missy to the vault. I have to look after her. I run to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and jump inside._

"Locking me in the T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't going to work sweetheart." _Missy smiles, walking towards me._

"Oh, I think it will." _I reply._ "I've disabled all sonic devices apart from mine which makes you defenceless."

"You can't do that!" _The Master exclaimed angrily, leaping up towards me, threatening me with his sonic._ "It's cheating. It's not fair." _He really can be childish sometimes._

"Well it may have escaped your notice, Master, but life isn't fair." _I reply, pulling a pair of handcuffs off the side and I quickly handcuff him before he can react._ "I'm taking you back to Gallifrey."

"No!" _He shouts frantically tugging at the handcuffs._ "You can't do that Doctor. You can't take me back there. They hate me. They'll kill me, or at least lock me up. They think I'm mad." _I can hear the desperation in his voice._

"I'm sorry. You know I don't want to leave you on Gallifrey, I hate them as much as you, but I can't leave you running around." _I wish there was another way, but I need to take him somewhere that he can't wreak havoc and Gallifrey is the only place that I can think of. I can't have both of them for long, two versions of him could create a paradox. It's just easier to take him to Gallifrey again. That's where he's supposed to be at the moment anyway._

"If they kill me Doctor, it's your fault." _The Master glares at me._ "If they kill me, let it rest on your silly little hearts forever."

"If that's what happens, so be it." _They won't completely kill him so he can't regenerate, it's against our laws, but if they kill that regeneration of him, then so be it. It's better that than the potential deaths of millions, or even billions. I wish I could trust the Master, but I can't._

"What about me? Where will you take me? Surely not back to Gallifrey with him." _Missy asks, attempting to get past me again but I activate a holding cell so she can't move._

"No, no, you're not going back to Gallifrey. You're coming with me. I have another use for the vault, now River's gone." _I tell her._ "I'm keeping you there until I can trust you. Properly."

"How boring. I promise to be good Doctor." _She says in the most sarcastic tone ever. Does she really think I'm going to believe her that easily._

 **Gallifrey**

"Your responsibility I believe." _I walk the Master towards them_. "Try not to let him escape again."

"Doctor, please." _He begs, turning around to look at me, but I ignore him and turn back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. because I know if I stay any longer I might be tempted to take him with me._

"Doctor, you can't just run off." _I hear some high up Gallifreyan official say._

"Why not? It's what I normally do?" _I laugh, closing the door. I hear them yell something about having my T.A.R.D.I.S. back. I roll my eyes and go to the console and start to fly it back to Earth before they attempt to steal my T.A.R.D.I.S. back._

"Doctor, you're not really going to keep me locked up are you?" _Missy asks_.

"I'll visit every day if you're worried you'll get lonely, but yes Missy, I can't trust you." _I look her straight in the eye._ "You've only bought this on yourself." _The T.A.R.D.I.S. soon lands and I take her to the vault and leave her there. She'll be very angry with me for a very long time, I'll leave her on her own for a few days before I try to talk to her. I'll bring her food obviously, I'm not going to let her starve. She will need time to calm down though. I have a feeling it will be a very long time, but I'll wait. I'll wait until the end of the universe if it means I get her back. For now though, I must speak to Bill. I know how much it hurts when a friend betrays you. It hurts even worse than when an enemy tries to kill you, you at least expect that from an enemy. But betrayal from a close friend, that's the worse hurt anyone can feel, and I know it more than anyone. I've had fourteen bodies and in them, I must have experienced more betrayals than anyone else in the universe._

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading River's Last Song and please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
